TND: It Begins Again
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Continuing the story from Operation AD, we follow 12AD and Sector V as they adjust to each other and save the day. Aurora's still holding secrets though, but so are the others, and danger is around every corner. *Time set is the middle of the Sophomore year of High School and they will age and date as they go, just warning ya :D HAVE FUN ! ***


Episode 1: Operation F.I.R.S.T. (Finally in real sector/team)

Aurora woke up and looked up at the ceiling. Her red room seemed to close in on her as she tried to keep calm. She had just gone through a very exhilarating two days. She smiled. She was now sixteen, having just turned the other day, and had finally been accepted into a KND team, or rather a TND team. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror her mother had gotten her for her birthday. She smirked. Her right hand touching the scars on her face lightly, knowing full well that plastic surgeons had wasted their time to try and fix her. She had come up with the story that she had been scarred by a cat. She didn't like lying, but to keep others from worrying about her, she'd lie to her mother if need be. That had been ten years ago.

"It melted off within hours… I'm glad that I'm good with makeup." Aurora muttered as she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She cleaned out the old scars on her face, letting them reveal how severe they were. They almost touched bone. She sighed. "This was surprisingly worth what I got in return… eventually that is. Oh well, I got two years to spend helping others again, best not to waste it." Aurora's right eye had miraculously not been touched, but her cheek and part of her forehead had knife scars on it. "Heh, not bad, kid… still in one piece… wonder… what they'd say if they saw me without my makeup? Even if I forget it for one day, I'll scare them…" Her scars were deeper than the "Cat Scratches" that her new team had seen.

Aurora sighed as she started to apply a fresh coat of makeup. She couldn't cover the scabs completely, but she was skilled enough to make them look like simple cat scratches. It only took her an hour during her first try, but now she could do it within ten minutes. She grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face, taking care to not wipe her makeup off by accident. Within thirty minutes, Aurora was downstairs, dressed in a set of black jeans, a black t-shirt with stick figures on it, and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She smirked as she ate her cereal.

Her mom had gotten a letter yesterday saying that Aurora had been accepted to an on campus program that allowed her to live on her high school campus 24/7. She was a little confused by it, but the TND had made it look so official that she only questioned whether Aurora had wanted to or not. Aurora, being the ever trying one, had said yes. She was always trying to improve her grades and social life, and this seemed to be the perfect solution. She was to bring her things to the school today to choose a dorm room and then live with the other students there for the rest of the school year. It was a new concept, but if the students were willing to try it out, and Aurora had been asked to try, then her mother didn't see any reason to stop her. Aurora smirked. She knew how to keep her act together. She knew it was really the TND's work.

A knock at the door led Aurora and her cereal bowl away from the table. She opened the door with her right hand while holding the bowl in her left. She smiled at the surprised girl at the door. "Hey, Fannie. Just give me a minute to finish breakfast. I suppose you're here to escort me to school? Come on in."

Fannie Boss looked at Aurora with confusion. She could've passed for the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362's, twin sister. If it wasn't for the faint scars and the different colored eyes and the glasses, Fannie would've sworn it was her. "Um, right… eh, you're Aurora Marten?"

"That's right, but don't worry about that, you can call me 12AD. My folks aren't around and the school calls me 'Dawn' on account of my middle name being easier to remember and spell. You hungry? I've got about six different cereals here. No Rainbow Munchies though. Never seen them before really. I think it's an East Coast cereal, ya know?" She grinned as she sat back down at the table with her Cocoa Puffs. "What's with the TND HQ being here anyway? This is one of the smallest places to hide under, and under the school no less?"

"Not just the school, but the whole town! We're here because the west doesn't get in as much trouble as the East coast does. Haven't you noticed that most attacks by the adults are over there? That's cuz the adults were stupid enough to have everything important in one location! We're even trying to start an A.N.D. division with Numbuh 0's help, not that you've probably heard of him…" She tried to sound superior, having come from a city originally. She was still uncomfortable with hanging out in such a small town when work called her there.

"Hah! Are you kidding? Even my cousins down in Texas have probably heard of Number 1's father, and his mother, numbuh 999." Aurora smirked as she brought her bowl to the sink and started to rinse it. "Trust me, 86, I'm not the smartest KND operative there ever was, but you don't manage being the Lone Wolf without learning a thing or two."

Number 86's eyes were wide with fear as her usually curly red hair froze straight. She was in the presence of a Lone Wolf operative! They were supposedly the best of the best and could only be made from the toughest operatives. Being the sexist that she was, she wasn't surprised to hear that one was a girl though. "Eh, a Lone Wolf?"

"Yeah, that's right, laugh it up, the solitary operative… couldn't even get into a team. It's no honor by the way, so whatever nonsense they fed you back at the academies, you can just throw it out. It means that we stand alone, fight alone, and that we take risks that the others don't. It's not fun, it's dangerous. We do things not even the adults would like to do, and we actually do real death defying things. If you think that anything you've done is dangerous, I can top it with something just as dangerous, if not more. I don't have the strength that I used to because of what happened to me, nor do I have all the skills I'd like, but I'm a tactician, that's all I've got left. I got lucky. The last Lone Wolf… from what I was told of the poor soul, all he had left was his intelligence and arm strength. He lost his legs in a fight that the KND weren't going to be ready to handle for still another few centuries if ever." Her sudden speech terrified the red headed operative. She had seen quite a few things, but she had never encountered someone who could go from carelessly eating cereal to making a deadly speech.

Aurora looked over to Fannie and sighed. She hadn't meant to frighten someone on her first day. She placed her right hand over her face without touching it.

"Sorry about that… it's a side effect of being antisocial for so long… I read about it in eighth grade… hopefully I'll be able to control it better, but for now… I'm sorry." She picked up her large duffel bag and backpack, both weighing more than any normal High School student's backpack would. "I can understand if you want to just go back to HQ and make me walk. Heh…"

"Is that what you would do?" Aurora looked towards Fannie to see that she was stunned into crying a little. Fannie rarely ever cried.

"No, it's not… but you aren't me, Fannie Boss. It's your choice. Either way, I need to get back to my treehouse. It's funny really. I heard some of the legends about us Lone Wolves, but it's really pathetic how we truthfully end up. I end up losing my mind, the last guy ended up paralyzed from the waist down, and the guy before that lost his arm… only one Lone Wolf is allowed to exist throughout each generation of KND… I was supposed to choose my successor from the cadets before I was decommissioned."

Number 86 turned to her expectantly, no longer crying, but filled with a slight rage, wondering which poor child had been sentenced to follow the pain filled footsteps of the Lone Wolves. "Who did ya choose?" She was near growling, but not quite there yet.

Aurora turned her head towards the red head. Her own eyes glaring, even her half shut right eye. "If you think I'm that cruel of a soul, after all I've seen and done, then you've lost your mind more than I have. They're just children! I wouldn't force such a role of solitude on anyone, not even my worst enemy. If you looked in my files, you'd find that I clearly stated that I would be the last soul to take on the title of the Lone Wolf." Aurora started towards the door. "I didn't choose anyone to follow in my tracks. I was alone… and for good reasons… heh. I'm insane, aren't I?" She gave small grin back towards the red head.

Fannie looked at her with concern in her eyes. "No… you just care too much for the other kids… even though they don't care for you… that's your secret, isn't it? The reason why you do all this, why you put up with everyone… it was because…"

"Because it was my job… that's all that needs to be said on the matter, Numbuh 86… now, let's get going, I've got a base to clean up. Heh." Fannie shook her head as she looked at the last of the lone wolves. She was certainly going to be something, but it was still debatable as to what she would become, either a hero, or the worst thing in history for the world.

###KND###TND###

Aurora looked at the tree with a smirk and started to tap in the code to open her tree. First the bottom knot, then the third, second, finally ending with the fourth, 12AD. She smiled softly as the door opened and she walked in lugging her two bags. Fannie had come along, following behind to check out the treehouse.

"Welcome to my base, Number 86. Sorry it's dusty, but eh, decommissioned, what are ya going to do?" Aurora smirked as she hit the light switch. She heard a large gasp from behind her as the intricate hall was lit. She chuckled lightly as she remembered that Sector V were the only ones who had actually seen it other than her. "This is nothing. Wait till it's actually cleaned!"

###KND###TND###

Aurora smiled as she heard the door open once more and looked at the awestruck face of Nigel Uno as he and the rest of the team came into the underground treehouse. "Ah, Sector V, welcome to my humble abode." She chuckled as she made a comical bow.

Abbigail Lincoln smirked as she saw the exhausted Number 86 sleeping on an old blue beanbag that had been cleaned up. "Numbuh 5 wants ta know what ya did do ta her, Numbuh 12AD?"

Aurora glanced at the tired operative and laughed a little. "She offered to help me get this place up to code and update as much as needed. I don't think Cam likes her though, heh."

"Who's Cam?" Hoagie Gilligan asked cautiously. They were all aware that the only living soul to have been in the tree was Aurora for her whole KND career, and he was curious about who she could've let in other than Fannie to help clean up.

"Oh, sorry, that's right, she didn't introduce herself last time… Cam's my computer's name. I still tend to call her computer, but eh, Cam if I'm lonely."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, Number 12AD. Though I will stay online, you now have human companions to join you on your endeavors." The computer's automated voice sounded through the halls of the caverns.

The other operatives looked around, somewhat impressed and confused at the same time. Aurora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and that's when Cam's trying to sound fancy. I'll give you each a map so you can take a look around while I get Fannie to the TND HQ next door. From what Cam has told me, we are actually under the HQ, so I'm quite impressed."

"How did this base even come to exist anyway?" Wallaby Beatles asked as Aurora handed them detailed maps with rooms marked on each of them for the different operatives to use as their own.

"Oh that's easy. Sector Wolf."

"Sector Wolf?" Kuki Sanban looked at Aurora like she was being silly.

"Let me guess, never heard the legend?"

"Nope."

"Uh, Numbuh 5 has…" Abbigail blushed slightly. "But I just thought…"

"Heh, don't worry, most thought it was just a legend, but in case you haven't yet noticed, a good portion of KND legends are actually true." Aurora smiled. "You guys take a look around. I'll take Number 86 over to the TND after I've changed out of this and into my usual outfit." Aurora walked off down the halls with the very maze burnt into her memory. "Oh, and don't worry about traps, it's a maze. Keep the map and you should be fine."

###KND###TND###

Number 12AD arrived back in the "Tree House" an hour later while Number 5 finished up the story of Sector Wolves. "… and so all that was left was the last of the wolves, the lone wolf, and he started the tradition of the Lone Wolf operatives."

"Yeah, lot of good that did. Number 12AD ended up lonely because of that!" Number 4 argued with his arms crossed. They had yet to notice 12AD's presence in the treehouse again.

"Actually, it did do a lot of good. Without the Lone Wolves, Number 0 wouldn't have found the book of KND. It was a Lone Wolf that hid it, along with a Lone Wolf that had thought to try working with Teens and Adults originally." The five jumped in surprise, not having noticed their newest member was there yet. "Heh, sorry about that. This place is literally built for stealth. Did you guys find some rooms that you want? We've got more than enough." She gave a weakened smile as her scars were starting to hurt from the makeup, just like it always did. She was used to it by now, but it still stung.

"Um, right… no actually, we… we didn't check out the place yet…" Number 1 started twiddling his thumbs like a nervous child.

"Heh, um, mind giving us the tour?" Number 2 asked weakly. He was just as nervous about the new operative as Number 1 was.

Number 12AD nodded. "If you want, I'll show you some rooms that might be ideal for you guys and show you where my bedroom is. What you four saw the other day was my office and my mission room, heh." She smiled a small, weak smile that said, "Please don't hate me…"

Number 5 smiled kindly to her, knowing how difficult it must be for her to work with people. "Sure, give us the grand tour."

###KND###TND###AND###

Number 12AD showed the teens to the rooms that were nearest to the command center, or main room as she called it. "My room is farther back in the maze. There are tons of rooms in this place though, but I thought that you'd like to actually find your rooms rather than go get lost in a maze, heh." There was a kitchen, several bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, and the hanger. There was also the "Office", the gym, the video game room, and the training room, which for some reason that 12AD didn't explain, had a DJ booth and dance floor as well as a large crystal ball on the ceiling.

Each operative then chose a room that they customized to be similar to their old room from when they were kids. 12AD smirked as she helped Number 1 set up a trampoline for his bed. "Is this thing really comfy, or do you just choose this thing to be unique?"

"Well I always liked it. What do you sleep on?"

"Either a hammock, a cot, a bunkbed, or just a normal bed. I'm not sure anymore to be honest. I haven't even been to my bedroom since I was decommissioned…"

"Wow."

"Eh." She shrugged.

The teens then gathered in the command center near the exit. Numbers 5 and 2 were talking about why the base still had power. Numbers 3 and 4 were talking about how cool their rooms were now that they had finished them. Number 1 smiled. It was almost as though he had never left.

"Hey, when are your parents moving in?"

"They'll be here next week, so I hope you don't mind me staying here."

"Eh, we set up the rooms for a reason, far be it from me to deny hospitality to my new team and leader." 12AD walked over to the computer and looked into the mission files. "By the way, I don't know how this usually works, being a team and all, but I used to get missions sent to me through a file on my computer here. If we don't have anything with a higher priority, I hope you understand if I go and try to rescue kids…" She looked back at the other five operatives who were now listening to her.

Number 5 looked to Number 1 who shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem. Number 5 does that all the time when she has candy missions." Numbuh 5 smiled as she adjusted her red hat.

After checking through the files, she looked through her newly returned memories for anything useful. She was surprised to find that she wanted to make sure all her papers were still in order. She shrugged feeling that the paranoia was better placed than it used to be. "I'm gonna go check on my files and records in the record room. Feel free to look around. I'm sure you guys are eager to take a look around your new base."

Number 1 and Number 5 looked at each other and then back to number 12AD. "Numbuh 5 thinks that one of us should go with you. You know, just to know where the files are in case we need a look at them?"

12AD smirked at the senior operatives, knowing full well what they were trying to do. "Alright, but only because I might need some help if I get buried under a mound of paper that I forgot about."

###KND###TND###

"Well that was funny." 12AD rolled her eyes as she helped Number 1 from under a pile of papers. "I thought I was going to be buried, and it turns out you were."

"What is all of this anyway?"

"All the information on any operative that I could want. Oh, that reminds me, how's Cree, Number 5?"

Number 5 smirked. "She's fine. She's decided to work for the KND even though she's now an adult, and promises to help us now. We talked just after she woke up. She seemed to be fine."

"Glad to hear it. I'd hate to have all our hard work go to waste on that." She said it as though she had help developing the formula to change Cree from evil to the nice girl she had once been.

Number 5 and Number 1 started sorting the papers into piles with Number 12AD's instructions. Apparently, each file was organized numerically. There were some numbers that the two had never even heard of before. The room was cleaned within a few hours, much to the lone wolf's delight.

"Thanks for helping me, you guys. My computer kept getting sent some files apparently so it's updated to the newest operative. It just doesn't sort them out though." 12AD muttered.

"Maybe we can get Number 2 to rig something." Number 1 smirked.

"Yeah… maybe… thanks." 12AD gave a soft smile as she led them out of the file room. There was a small door next to the file room that was covered with so much dust that it caused 12AD to sneeze as they left the files. She plugged her nose as the pressure reached her nose, but to no avail. "Achoo!" the dust was sent flying and the door's label was revealed. "Ugh… I really need to finish cleaning out the rest of the base… at least the dusting…"

Number 1 chuckled while 12AD wiped her nose on her shoulder. "Well at least there's some good from this."

"What's that?"

Number 5 smiled as she opened the door. "We found out where you had your room hidden away." The label on the door was in fact 12AD!

"Fudge." 12AD muttered as the three walked into her old room. It was covered in some old drawings and pictures. Very few of the pictures were actually of the young girl with others. One of the pictures that had young 12AD actually looked like she had a friend before the scars were set on her face. Aurora took a look at the picture and sighed.

The young girl looked similar to Number 5 in looks, but had her hair in pigtails along with Aurora's. The two of them couldn't be older than five, but Aurora didn't have her scars. Her eyes were bright and filled with an adventurous spark. The young girl next to her was the same. Number 5 caught her looking at the young girl in the picture.

"What happened to that friend?"

Aurora glanced over at Abbigail and thought better of it before returning her gaze to the photo. "Let's just say that she didn't make the cut and now lives in Tennessee, trying to do what we both wanted to do… become famous singers." She let out a small huff in place of a laugh. "Fate can be cruel, Number 5. She suffered for a mistake on my part… I'm still trying to figure out how to make it up to her."

Aurora then walked over to the small ladder that led up a floor. She climbed up the ladder and found herself into the bedroom part of the room. There was a small bed that seemed untouched by time. The small pink butterflies still surrounded by a light purple covered her bedsheets and her pillow still had her age old prayer that she still said before going to bed each night. She walked past the bed though, to another ladder. This one had a trapdoor at the top of it. Aurora took a deep breath as she noticed that Nigel had already made it to the top.

Number 1 didn't even turn as he heard the sound of Number 12AD reach the top part of her room. In it were pictures of every Lone Wolf Operative that had ever existed, right up to the beginning of the KND if not before. He kept staring at the before and after pictures of Number 12AD, the last of the Lone Wolves.

"Yeah, not much of a looker, am I? Even back then…" She chuckled lightly. She hadn't thought of herself as pretty since before she had been scarred, and even then, only during Halloween when she dressed up as a princess.

Nigel didn't know what to say. It was as though this room had proof that at least one part of the KND that he had been working with for the majority of his life was evil. "Why…" He couldn't bring himself to ask the question on his mind. Abbigail came up and was just as shocked as she looked around.

Aurora gave a glance to her right before answering. "We aren't evil, but we are monsters. Each of us were chosen for our special skills. Some of us, like me, were given extra abilities at birth by the previous Lone Wolf just so we'd be…"

"WHOA, hold up!" Number 5 interrupted, "Are you saying that they messed with you when you were a baby just to make you a lone wolf?"

Aurora shrugged and nodded. "I'm the fifth one they did it to. The last one ended up psychic. Supposedly, he could tell the future, but that was four wolves ago. Because of what they did to me, I have more abilities than I can control myself, at least that is what Galactic thought…"

"Jonas…"

"Yeah." Aurora shook her head. "Come on, we'd best get back to the others. I picked up some groceries while I was out. I'll make dinner."

"You can cook?" Number 1 asked with uncertainty.

12AD smirked. "I can cook better than you at least." The two girls laughed as they made their way back to the main area with a grumbling Nigel right behind them.

 ** _So sorry for the long wait everyone, but you know how these things take longer than expected. I was hoping to have this up months ago! I feel embarrassed, but 12AD really was being stubborn about what was in her room and… yeah… ugh. Anyway, you've guessed it, NEW MISSIONS with 12AD and Sector V in 12AD's hometown that way new kids get the tree house, hehe. Have fun :D_**


End file.
